Entwined Souls
by 46AmityBread46
Summary: Destiny: The hidden power believed to control future events; fate. Clace. AU. AH.


Clary and Jace's love story was one in which destiny played a large role. Their fates were tangled together long before they learned of each other's names, long before they fell in love with each other. There love proved that there was such a thing called destiny.

There first encounter was one that they were far too young to remember. Only Celine Herondale could recall the memory.

Her son Jace who, at that time was only one, was in her lap as she waited for the doctor to call them in. The waiting room was empty except for a redheaded mother and her young child. The child, who seemed to be only a couple months of age, was currently crying.

Her mother was desperately trying to calm the girl down, rocking her and walking around the colourful children's waiting room.

"Don't cry baby." The woman whispered, holding the child closer to her chest. "We'll go home soon."

She continued with whispering to the child and rocking her, even though it was futile. The child's face was still screwed up as she cried.

Throughout the small girl's entire tantrum, Jace, Celine noticed, had been watching, while he sat in his mother's lap. He seemed to be looking at her curiously, most likely why she had disturbed the quiet of the room. He tugged at his mother's arm, a questioning look on his face.

"It's okay honey, she'll quieten down soon." Celine said, her hand wrapping around Jace's much smaller one.

The woman had now moved over to the wall beside Celine and Jace. Trying to distract the crying baby, she pointed at the bright fish painted on the walls.

"Look at that one, Clary!" She said with a faked enthusiasm. "It's huge and shiny!"

The baby ignored her and continued on bawling, her red hair now sticking slightly to her damp face. Jace, who was still looking at the girl, hiccuped.

Immediately, the girl, Clary, looked around the room, presumably for the strange sound. Her eyes landed upon Jace when he hiccuped again.

Her mother gave sigh of relief as Clary calmed down. She sat beside Celine, rubbing her forehead as if she had a headache.

Clary leaned towards Jace, with a curiosity that was unique to children.

When Jace hiccuped again, she stretched her arm out and patted his head. She did this every time he hiccuped. Clary appeared to be trying to help him. Meanwhile, Jace was looking at her confused, most likely because she was patting his head.

Celine, upon seeing the interaction, laughed softly. "Your daughter's a sweet child."

Jocelyn turned to her. "Thank you."

Just then a woman in formal clothes came out through the doctor's room. "Jace Herondale." She called before walking back inside. Celine followed her but Jace was looking over her shoulder, peering at the girl who he believed had cured his hiccups.

Five years later, Clary sat, alone, in the school playground. Her only friend, Simon, was ill. The bench beneath her was cold and slightly damp. Above, the sky was grey, like the pebbles on the ground.

There were children playing outside. A couple girls were skipping, cheering when any girl made it past ten skips. Across from Clary there was a game of soccer going on, loud whoops and shouts coming from it.

Clary shivered and wrapped her coat tighter around her small frame. She had forgotten her mittens and her hands were slightly numb. With then shaking slightly, she placed her lunchbox on her lap. She fumbled with the latch and before she knew it, the entire contents of her lunchbox spilled onto the floor.

Her sandwiches were now soggy and wet, in a puddle of muddy water. The apple and carrot slices were covered in grit. The pot of yoghurt had opened and spilled, oozing onto the wet floor.

The girls, who had been skipping nearby, stopped to look at the mess but soon continued, making no effort to help Clary. She put her head in her hands, never had she felt more miserable. A single tear dropped onto the ground below.

Her day had just got worse and , she had dropped a pot of paint accidentally on the floor, causing the teacher to shout at her and forbade her from playing with the toys for the rest of the day. Then just before she sat down on the bench, she had fallen over. Her knee was skinned and no one had noticed, even when the blood dripped onto her white sock. Then finally she had dropped her lunchbox, leaving her hungry and alone.

Clary heard a soccer ball hit the wall beside her and the sound of a single pair of feet running after it. She didn't look up, she just continued to look at her feet, where the sock had a few droplets of brown blood on them. She noticed that the person who had gone to retrieve the ball had thrown it back - but they did not go to follow it.

The person stayed beside her for a few moments before kneeling down to look at her bent head. Clary could see that he had wavy golden hair and eyes the exact shade of gold her mother used in her paintings of sunsets.

"Hey. Are you alright?" He asked.

She didn't answer.

"I have a bandage for your knee. You can have it if you want."

"Okay." Clary whispered. She had seen this boy before. He was in her year. She saw him sometimes in the hallways or in assembly. He got into trouble a lot, she often saw him outside the headteacher's office.

"I know you. You're the person who threw a sandwich at my friend, Simon."

"It was an accident. I promise." He said the look on his face sincere.

He took her hand and pulled her up. His hand was slightly muddy from playing soccer. Soon they were in the bathroom, sitting on the floor. She had a wet tissue in her hand and was wiping away the blood on her leg.

Meanwhile the boy searched his pockets for the bandage. When he found it, he pulled off the tab and carefully placed it on her knee.

"There you go," He said helping her up to her feet, "All better."

And Clary did feel better, not just on the outside but within. She felt much happier. The boy didn't lead her outside but to the coat pegs outside a classroom. He pulled out an apple and half a sandwich from a backpack and handed it to her.

"Take it. I don't want it." He said before running away. She saw him through the window, he was playing in the soccer game again.

Clary looked down at the apple and smiled when she took a bite of it. She would have to thank him for it she tbought.

But she never got the chance to. A few days later he had moved schools.

She didn't ever forget the incident, but slowly the memory of the boy faded away. The only memory she had left of him was a colour: gold. She didn't remember what was so special about it but she could still recall a shade of gold, pretty like the colour of honey in the sun.

It was a hot summers day in August and Clary could feel the heat pressing her. The humidity made her hair frizzy and she desperately tried to keep it away from her face while she drank. The cold drink was a relief to her and she was delighted that her hands were ice cold, instead of being clammy with sweat.

It was the day of her 12th birthday and to celebrate her mother and stepfather Luke had treated her to a day at the amusement park. Her mother had also allowed Simon to come with her.

Simon was currently daring her to go on one of the larger rollercoasters.

"It's not even that high Fray. I went on Skydrop with you even though you know I don't like those kinda rides."

Clary thought back to the ride. It was essentially a long pillar with seats around it and it rose up jerkily before dropping to the ground. When Simon had clambered off the ride he had looked sort of green.

Clary looked up at the rollercoaster that Simon was pointing to.

"Simon, I can see about 7 points where I will be upside down." She said turning back to him. "I am not going on that."

"Is someone afraid?" Simon teased.

Clary knew that Simon was just trying to annoy her. He probably didn't even expect her to go on it. That was what made Clary want to do it.

"Nope." She said, shoving her drink into Simon's hand before walking over to the entrance of the ride, waving back at Simon. She took delight in the barely disguised look of shock on his face.

Jace was waiting in line for the rollercoaster slightly annoyed that neither Alec nor Izzy wanted to go on it with him.

He looked in front of him. The line wasn't too long. He was glad for the short line as the heat was almost unbearable.

A redheaded girl joined the queue looking over her shoulder. She continued walking until she accidentally knocked into him.

She whipped her head around. Her eyes were green. "Oh, sorry."

She turned back the way she was looking and was talking to a boy leaning against the railing.

"And you didn't think I'd actually do it." She said grinning. "Why don't you come on Simon? Are you afraid?"

"Do you want me to vomit on you Clary? I still feel kinda queasy." Simon retorted.

"Okay, okay fine. But you owe me an ice cream when the ride's done." Said the girl who now had a name.

Just then the line started moving forward and before he knew it he was being herded into a two seated cart with Clary next to him. The person working at the ride pulled down everyone's plastic harnesses and then ride had started.

They went up a vertical track slowly. This part slightly unnerved Jace because he knew that once they reached the top they would go hurtling down to the bottom.

Something clutched the top of his hand, which was resting on the division between the two seats. He realised that it was Clary's hand, her knuckles white. She didn't seem to have noticed that she was holding Jace's hand and not the rail. Normally, he would have shoved anyone off had they done what she was doing, but this time he let her hold on to his hand.

That was when he had noticed that they were at the top. For a brief moment, they stayed at the top, before the cart rushed to the bottom. His stomach felt as if it was trying to leave his body, but Jace enjoyed the strange feeling. He whooped in joy. Screams and shouts were all he could hear.

The cart came to a loop and hung for a moment upside down. That was the moment that Jace enjoyed the most. A moment in which he truly felt free. Clary didn't seem to be scared of the ride anymore and she had a look of glee upon her face when they hurtled through the next twist.

Many bends and loops later, they climbed down from the cart and went through the exit. Clary ran off to meet Simon, laughing, while Jace walked to find Alec and Isabelle.

He found them sitting on a bench, where Isabelle was eating a packet of chips. Jace looked back over at Clary. Something about her seemed familiar. The colour of her hair was one that he had definitely seen before.

He shook his head. He'd never met her before and he probably would never meet her again.

He had never been so wrong.

Jace bent down beside his car. He swore. There were two flat tires and he didn't have any way to fix them. He looked at his phone. No signal.

The road that he was stuck on was empty. There were no streetlamps, just a long tree lined road. The land behind the trees was dark and Jace didn't want to think about what lived beyond the road.

He looked at his phone clock. 00:36.

He was annoyed with himself. If only he had stayed on the busier roads and hadn't taken a shortcut, he'd probably never have got any flat tires.

Sighing, Jace sat down on the bonnet of his car and looked up a the stars sprinkled across the dark sky. His only hope was to hitch a ride with someone else, but he doubted that this would happen. Jace hadn't seen any cars on this road when he was driving.

He zipped up his jacket and went to the backseat of his car. Feeling utterly exhausted, he closed his eyes and slowly drifted asleep.

Jace awoke to a bright light shining in his face. Was it morning already? He could make out a phone behind the light and a shadowy figure beyond.

"Oh good," The figure said in a feminine voice, "you're not dead. For a moment I thought you were."

Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes. "Can you turn off that light? It's blinding me." He grumbled.

She complied and Jace could slowly make out her face. It was pale and freckles were strewn across it. Curly red hair tumbled to her waist.

"D'you need a ride or anything." She asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Does it look like I need one?" Jace snapped.

"You know I could just leave you here."

"Okay then. Leave." He didn't want her to leave. But he knew that she wouldn't.

"Yeah well, lucky for you I don't want the death of a helpless guy on my conscience."

"Nope. The real reason is that you just want a hot guy alone in your car." Jace smirked.

A slight blush covered the tops of her cheekbones."Your now sitting in the back of the truck." She said walking away. She went over to the door of her battered pickup truck and looked back at Jace. "Come on!" She shouted, before getting in.

Jace grabbed his belongings from the trunk of his car before heading over to the girl. She had her elbow on the open window her head resting in her hand.

Jace gestured to the door. "Open it then."

She had a smirk on her face as she shook her head. "Apologise. Or get in the back."

Jace sighed. The girl was stubborn. He knew she would actually make him stay at the back. Usually, if someone had said this to him, he would not apologise. But for this girl, things were somehow different.

"Fine. I, Jace Herondale, am sincerely sorry for the hateful and rude words I said to you. There, that good enough for you?"

Her smile grew wider, her green eyes still slightly mischievous. "Yes. Now get in."

He dumped his bags in the back and got in on the other side.

The girl started the car and drove.

"Where do you live?"

"You sound like a stalker." Jace stated.

She gave him a look.

"Does it look like I'm a stalker?"

"Now that you mention it..." Jace joked. Two green eyes glared at him. "Okay. Okay. I live in Manhattan." He rattled off the rest of the address as the girl's red head nodded along.

"I'm Clary, by the way." She said, after Jace had finished. "So what happened back there?"

"I got some flat tires."

Clary rolled her eyes. "You must think I'm blind or something. Only an idiot would not know you had a flat tire. What I mean is how did you get the flat tyres?"

"I was on my way back from my friend, Alec's, 18th birthday party. I saw some animal and I swerved and went into a pile of rocks. That's my story. Why are you out so late?"

"I was meeting up with an old friend who switched schools a couple months back." Clary turned of the empty road and onto a lit one.

As Clary turned her head slightly to see if there were cars in the next lane, Jace couldn't help but think that they had met before. She was familiar. He recognised the colour of her red hair, the sparkle in her green eyes. Perhaps she went to his school.

"What school d'you go to?"

She glanced back at him quickly after she had changed lanes. "St Xavier's. You?"

So she wasn't from his school. Where had he seen her then?

"I go to Millennium."

She nodded, though Jace suspected that she had probably never heard of it. They fell into a silence but it didn't feel awkward.

"There's a car trying to overtake you." Jace stated.

"I don't see you behind the wheel." Clary snapped. She has a fiery temper, Jace thought. She braked quickly to avoid crashing into the car in front.

"I'm surprised that you haven't crashed this car yet."

Clary laughed, her mood changing quickly. "That's what Simon says all the time."

That was when Jace realised where she had met her. The way she had laughed, her name and Simon's. It all connected in his head.

"Simon's my friend." Clary said interpreting his silence wrongly. She turned off the highway and into the area of Manhattan.

"I've seen you before." Jace stated.

Clary gave him an odd look.

"It was at an amusement park 5 years ago."

She gave him another confused look.

Jace sighed. "We went on a ride called The Bullet Train. You were with your friend Simon and you were teasing him."

A look of realisation crossed Clary's face, but she didn't turn to look at him; her eyes were still glued to the road.

"So you were the guy I sat next to." Clary said, sounding surprised.

"I was also the guy who you held hands with."

At this Clary spluttered. "Since when did I hold your hand?"

"I think you thought it was the metal bar." Jace mused.

Clary laughed. "I guess I was kinda stupid when I was 12."

She pulled into a parking space outside of Jace's house.

"Thanks for the ride." Jace paused. He had never said what he was about to say; usually other people said it to him. "I know we barely know each other but can I have your number?"

Clary looked slightly surprised at this but took out her phone. "I bet you do this to every girl you meet."

"You wouldn't believe me if I said I've never done this before." Jace replied.

She handed her unlocked phone to him and he quickly typed her number into his phone. He smiled at her and left the car. The smile was still on his face when he watched her leave. The smile was still there when he texted her an hour later: wanna meet up tomorrow.

A few weeks later, they were officially dating. Three years after that they got married. Two years after their wedding they had their first child.

Currently, Jace held him in one arm, Clary lying down beside him. As Jace thought back to that night on the road, he silently thanked whoever was out there that his car had stopped working. He didn't want to think about the future in which it hadn't, but he had a strange feeling that even if his tyres hadn't been flat he still would have met Clary. He thought that there fates were so tangled together that they would have met again.


End file.
